


Kiss me

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [35]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Some sleepy kisses with Geralt/Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bouncey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/gifts).



Jaskier was sleeping soundly on the bed. For once in the damn bard’s life he actually looked peaceful. Geralt stood in the doorway watching him for what could have been hours but was probably only seconds. The bard’s cheeks were flushed and he had a dopey grin on his face, even in his sleep. It was infectious and Geralt’s felt his own lips pull up into a soft smile. He crossed the room and sat gently on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake Jaskier. He softly trailed calloused fingers along Jaskier’s wrists, feeling the soft steady heartbeat, quicker than a witcher’s and so very alive. Geralt gently brought the bard’s hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his wrist, and then to each other Jaskier’s finger tips.

Jaskier hummed quietly in his sleep, fingers wrapping around Geralt’s hand. He rolled over and snuggled up to him, mumbling something that sounded like Geralt’s name. It never ceased to amaze him. Jaskier loved him so openly and without expectation. He had loved Geralt back when they both thought they could only ever be friends, both afraid to make the first move lest it ruin their friendship. They’d been cowards. It hadn’t ruined anything. Their friendship was just the beginning of their relationship, a solid base on which to plant the seeds of romance.

Geralt scoffed. He was starting to sound all poetic. He’d spent too many years by Jaskier’s side. He cradled Jaskier’s hand in his lap, brushing the bard’s fringe from off his face, caressing the soft skin of his cheeks where stubble just beginning to grow.

“I’ll never understand why you love me,” he said softly, watching the bard’s face with an adoration that he hadn’t realised witchers could feel. There were wrinkles beginning to show around his eyes, and there was a dusting of silver hairs in amongst the dark brown. He chuckled, Jaskier hadn’t stopped moaning about that since the day he’d first spotted them. Geralt’s free hand moved from the bard’s cheek to his hair. It may be starting to grey but it was still soft under his fingers.

“I love you, because you are my world, darling,” Jaskier mumbled, still not opening his eyes. Geralt froze. He’d been caught. “Because you are kind, loyal, frustratingly noble, and an exceedingly good shag.”

Geralt snorted and Jaskier’s bright cornflower blue eyes finally cracked open. He gazed up at Geralt with a mirthful expression. “You’re biased,” Geralt scoffed.

“Are you accusing me of lying, Geralt of Rivia?”

“Stretching the truth like you always do, bard.”

“Rude!”

Geralt laughed and leant down to kiss Jaskier’s cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not sleepy,” Jaskier pouted but his eyes were drooping already. He’d tired himself out the night before performing until the early hours, practically falling asleep standing up before Geralt could help him out of his clothes and into the bed.

“Hmm, sure you aren’t,” he laughed.

Jaskier’s pout extended to his entire body, fringe falling in front of his eyes and his lip quivering slightly. He stubbornly sat up, kneeling so he was opposite Geralt on the bed, but he swayed slightly and he ended up pressing his face against Geralt’s collar bone. Geralt petted Jaskier’s hair, a soft purr rumbling in his chest but he was long passed the embarrassment of that particular quirk of his mutations. Jaskier whined helplessly, the sound muffled by Geralt’s chest. Geralt just sighed and pulled away so he could cup Jaskier face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead, his nose, each of his cheeks.

“Geralt…” came Jaskier’s pitiful reply as Geralt’s kissed every part of his face except his lips. “You’re being an arse!”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed with a smirk before placing a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. “Better?”

“Not quite.”

Geralt kissed him again, softly swiping his tongue along Jaskier’s bottom lip as the kiss deepened and Jaskier sighed into his mouth. Geralt’s fingers trailed down Jaskier’s spine, a feather light touch but Jaskier still shivered slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. Geralt pulled back, the bard was still dead on his feet and was falling asleep in his arms. He snuggled up to Geralt’s chest and Geralt shifted on the bed, positioning them so Jaskier could curl up against him. They’d barely lied down before Jaskier had started snoring softly, fingers gripping onto Geralt’s shirt as he pressed up closer against him.

“Sleep, love,” Geralt whispered, placing one last kiss on top of Jaskier’s head. The contract he had received during breakfast could wait a while longer. He was far too content to just hold his bard in his arms for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/645664135546322944/hello-most-darling-and-beloved-wolfie-may-i-ask)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
